Grating devices are commonly used for shredding cheese and other food items. Typically such graters have a handle and a planar grating surface, with the grating surface having a number of sharp teeth that engage the cheese or other food item. As the cheese is passed over the grating surface, it shreds the cheese through the grating surface.
Grating in this manner with standard planar or box graters can sometimes be challenging. It requires a manual back-and-forth action by the cook to press the cheese against the grater. If a significant amount of grating is required, it can be exhausting. Once the block of cheese is reduced in size, it can also be dangerous, requiring the user to take care to ensure that the user's fingers are not grated along with the cheese. These and other difficulties are presented by standard food grating devices.